Coop
Coop Halliwell'The Season 10 issue "Court of Love" reveals that Coop took the Halliwell name upon marrying Phoebe. is a Cupid, who is also known as a ''Messenger of Love. He is the husband of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and the father of their three children; P.J. Halliwell, Parker Halliwell and their younger sister. Coop is the only cupid agent who is also a father. His powers includes the power of Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world. Additionally, Coop possesses the basic powers of a Cupid: the ability to feel love (which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, and he is also immortal. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. History First Life Coop was born a little over two centuries ago. He died in his mother's arms shortly after he was born. A short while after dying, his soul was taken to Cupid's Temple by a Cupid Agent, and he was reborn as a cherub. Once he became a Cupid, he was never allowed to visit his family for his protection. Helping Phoebe Halliwell Coop first came to Phoebe as a neighbor looking to find his apartment in late 2006. Phoebe did not trust him and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. To get her to open up her heart to the possibility of love again, Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves - Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, even her past life P. Russell's warlock lover Anton- so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness it brings. Falling in Love with Phoebe Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advice on both magical and family matters and over time, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings from each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by Wyatt and Chris, her nephews from the future. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a loving embrace and started a romantic Marriage After dating for a few months, Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him. He took her to Cupid's Temple to propose and she accepted and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. The two bought a house together that they currently live in with their daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Coop and Phoebe seem to share a very caring, honest and supportive relationship. He's always there for her, standing by her side no matter what she decides to do, as well as gives her helpful advice and encourages her to overcome whatever obstacle she might face. Their relationship is so tight that Phoebe confided in Coop all of the traumatic events of her life including her oldest sister's death. First Wedding Anniversary celebrate their first wedding anniversary]] In 2008, Coop took his wife to celebrate their first wedding anniversary at Cupid's Temple. While visiting, Coop tried to calm Phoebe's fears over her friend Mika's relationship with Cal Greene whom she feared she might hurt with her new power. He even called in a favor to find out information about the two, to help Phoebe. He reassures her that he has faith in her and he will stand by her. Battling Neena's Army When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige pull together a plan to stop the first witch Neena from destroying the Grand Design, Coop goes to take his bow and arrow- an artifact that was previously used for spreading love with arrows - out of storage. While it doesn't have enough power to kill, Coop uses it to weaken the demons with love, allowing the sisters, Leo, the Elders, and the Warren witches to put a stop to Neena and her army. Meeting his Family After enlisting another dead infant to become a cherub, Coop expresses his grief about how he never got to know his family. Phoebe goes investigating and has a premonition of a Senator's daughter marrying a man named Michael Coopersmith. Phoebe manipulates things so that the wedding rehearsal dinner is held at Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. Coop converses with the groom, his distant relative, and uses his cupid ring to help him get over his cold feet. The next day, Phoebe has a premonition of a huge chaotic fight breaking out at the wedding. Phoebe and her sisters sneak into the church to stop the fight, but Coop's fellow Cupid, Kama, advises him not to, explaining that using his powers on his relative is what caused the trouble in the first place, as it has a strange effect on one's own family. Coop then has a talk with the bride who he is not yet related to, and uses his powers to set things right. His familial curiosity satisfied, Coop is happy with having just Phoebe and P.J. A few months later, Phoebe is informed that she is once again pregnant. Parker's Birth Coop's and Phoebe's second daughter, Parker Halliwell, is born in the midst of the worldwide crisis where all magical creatures had lost their powers, including his own, and mortals gained them instead. Coop is with Phoebe during birth. When situations turn to the worse, Coop and the others take shelter at Knox Academy: an institution of magic. He meets up with Phoebe and Parker on in an ally during the midst of battles triggered by gangs of magic-users. They manage to get to the shelter in one piece. Like the rest of his family and their allies, Coop participates in their battle against the darklighter, Rennek, who has taken control over the world's magic. To aid them in battle, Coop uses a bow installing magical properties to fight the enemy. After their side gained victory and balance restored to the world, Coop has his powers returned. Later Life Coop and his wife receive two more daughters a few years later. He still continued his work as a Cupid and he was last seen rushing Phoebe off to the hospital for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie Jenkins tended to their two other daughters. Powers and Abilities ]] ;Active Powers * '''Beaming: A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. * Empathy: The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the location someone close to him is. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. ;Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a potentially infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. ;Ring's Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Coop can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Suggestion:' The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Coop can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop has used this power through his ring. **'Unblocking:' In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. **'Body Insertion:' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. **'Soul Absorption:' Coop can absorb the soul of a deceased child into his ring and transport the child to Cupids Temple. Notes and Trivia Charmed Comic 1 Coop.jpg PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg Charmed-Comics2.jpg Charmed 04 pg14 by marcioabreu7-d34x0fs.jpg Charmed 04 pg 07 by marcioabreu7-d34x0k6.jpg Charmed 04 pg 08 by marcioabreu7-d34x0j5.jpg Coop Phoebe Paige BOS1.jpg Coop_Phoebe_Daughter_Comics.jpg CoopinMoralityBitesBack.jpg|Coop in Morality Bites Back Coop09.png *Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe shows an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 1999, Phoebe showed an attraction to him when she and he discussed love while making a potion. *On Halloween in 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save their ancestor, baby Melinda Warren from evil witch. While in the village, Phoebe was told that an apple peel dropped in water will take the form of the first letter of her true love's name. The peel took the form of the letter C, which at that time was considered to be Cole Turner. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. *Coop was born a little over two centuries ago, making him older than Cole (born in 1885) and Leo (born in 1924). Appearances Coop appeared in a total of 7''' episodes throughout the series and '''25 issues so far. References